


it's just a matter of time

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [13]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A Matter of Time, Character Study, EurovisionSongChallenge, Not Beta Read, belgium - Freeform, kinda pessimistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: And when Yuzuru looks at someone and his traitorous heart skips a beat, he grits his teeth and looks the other way, until his heart shatters and all the pieces crumble inside him, sharp, aching.
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	it's just a matter of time

**Author's Note:**

> I had some struggles with the challenge for a few days but we're back and running!  
> Song: 'A matter of time' by Sennek

_Sometimes it feels like it's meant to be broken_

_Sometimes we long for the unspoken_

_We try to avoid every commotion_

_By showing hardly any emotion_

Yuzuru is a pro at keeping his expression blank.

It’s something he has mastered over the years, that ability to keep his emotions to himself, not letting his composure crack. It’s something necessary, he always knew that, not to show anything real unless really needed. His mom doesn’t like it, not really, and sometimes she brushes his hair gently and asks quietly if maybe he wouldn't like to go out with someone, and Yuzuru only smiles, that soft smiles he has only of her, and he says that he is alright.

It's not like he's cold and brooding all the time, not at all. There are moments when his laughter and smiles are honest, also there are also times when it's all carefully measured to get him what he wants.

It's tiring, sometimes. But also, necessary.

It's necessary if he still wants to achieve all he dreams of, all what he has planned. And when he looks at someone and his traitorous heart skips a beat, he grits his teeth and looks the other way, until his heart shatters and all the pieces crumble inside him, sharp, aching.

Someday, Yuzuru knows that, someday he won't be able to do that anymore. Someday, someone will smile at him and take his hand, and Yuzuru won't have enough strength to keep on running anymore.

It's just a matter of time, he knows.

One day, someone will pick up all the pieces of his heart and soul that he has broken himself, and glue them together.

But until that, he will keep on running.

_Sometimes it feels like it's meant to be broken_

_Sometimes we act like we've already chosen_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
